winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Spilled Blood
}} Son: Grandsons: Granddaughters: Sire: }} Mother: }} Sisters: |pup = Aconite |adult = Anarchy, Spilled Blood |past = Pup, Lone Wolf |current = The Condemned |status = Deceased }}Spilled Blood is an enormous shaggy brown male wolf with a white underbelly and dull hazel eyes. Personality Spilled Blood was a cruel and murderous wolf. He was narcissistic and believed that everyone and everything revolved around him, including the Great Wolf. So when his mate ran away, he saw it as a great betrayal and took their son away from her. He was highly expectant of Buck, criticizing everything he did, even if he did things right. He died after killing Noble's mate, Savvy. Backstory and Facts *Anarchy had acquired strong desire to kill when he was adolescent. He began murdering foxes and coyotes, before killing his first wolf as a young adult. Every since then he felt he was destined to strike fear in every wolf, and he loved the notoriety he gained from being so cruel. He was called Spilled Blood by the Packs he terrorized, and took the name for himself. *Eventually he realized that he would need to have pups to continue his legacy. He met Noble, a pretty young wolf who was eager to have pups. He seduced her, lying about who he was, and became her mate. *Spilled Blood gradually became more and more possessive of Noble. He named Chaos while she was still pregnant, insisting it was his right to get to name his son. *After Chaos was born, Noble disappeared. Spilled Blood easily tracked her down. He promised her that he wouldn't kill her if she gave up her pup without a fight. *Spilled Blood raised Chaos, becoming increasingly frustrated by his son's easygoing and innocent nature. He encouraged his son to be cruel with his prey, and wouldn't let him eat it if he didn't. *Spilled Blood convinced both Chaos and himself that he was important, sent down from the Great Wolf to make sure wolves knew the consequences of being reckless or uncautious, killing any wolf who let their guard down. *He discovered Noble's new mate and was infuriated, believing that she was forever tied to him as his mate and felt she was betraying him by having a new family. *He forced Chaos to spy on his mother and her new family, hoping that it would finally be the push he needed to become cruel and murderous like his father. He murdered Savvy and forced Chaos to kill Noble. When Chaos refused, Spilled Blood threatened his son with death. Chaos complied. *He tried to make Chaos murder Noble's pups, but Chaos killed him instead and ran away, leaving Stout and Sleek orphaned and traumatized. *Spilled Blood is responsible for the deaths of a number of wolves, including Chary, Heavy's brother Calm, Willow's brother Glacier, Savvy, and many other unnamed wolves. * He was able to escape from the Forest of Everlasting Hunger with the help of Belladonna. *Shortly the death of Patchy, he possessed his body and used it to track down Buck and The Briar-Forest Pack. * Spilled Blood has a soft spot for Canyon, since she very clearly disapproves of her father's prey stealing and behavior, and she's very good at looking after herself, but he thinks that her attachment to her father is only going to drag her down and make her weak. * He is very possessive of Canyon, as he believes she can be molded into a great wolf with his guidance. Quotes :Buck shuffled his paws. "When I came here, I wouldn't tell you my name. Because it was Chaos. My father was called Spilled Blood by the Pack he tormented, and he took the name for himself. I think he had a different name before." ― Buck explains Spilled Blood's name :"Yes yes, the one and only." The black he-wolf rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows who he is. Conqueror of packs, killer of wolves, grand anarchist zealot of the woods." ― Dark introduces Spilled Blood in The Forest of Everlasting Hunger :Spilled Blood slammed him into the ground. "What kind of wolf doesn't fight back when attacked? You really are a hopeless creature." He snarled, pinning Magpie against the ground. He felt a thrill as he saw fear creep into Magpie's eyes. "It wouldn't be so bad if it were only your own life you were ruining, but you've left your /own daughter/ with me! Your own murderer!" With that he sunk his fangs into the gray-and-black male's throat, delivering a killing bite. "The peace and safety this forest has enjoyed for so long is over. No more will you wolves stroll through the forest alone without looking over your shoulders, flinching at snapping twigs and crunching leaves; my own kind will no longer suffer from the diseases that are carelessness and naivete." He growled, feeling exhilaration rush through him once again. "Spilled Blood is /back./" ― Spilled Blood murders Magpie :Spilled Blood lifted his head, blood dripping from his jaws. He didn't want Canyon to know that he'd killed Magpie; at least, not yet. /She is a wolf with with great potential that I don't often see in my own kind. Sharp, hardened, a loner at heart. Her only problem is that she's far too trusting and compassionate, but that can be easily corrected. ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Canyon :/What a miserable way to live a life; never feeling a victim's blood between your claws, spending your time surrounded by plants and dirt./ He thought as he followed Stalwart along. /The wolves of these forests should not need a healer. If we were meant to shove flower pulp into our wounds, it would be as natural an instinct as hunting a fighting./ ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on healers :/Healers like him are the most unnatural of creatures. They lead their fellow wolves into a false sense of security, believing that they're safe as long as the healers can fix them. If your body isn't strong enough to heal your own wounds, you deserve to be dead./ ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on healers :"All Packs hate lone-wolves. They think they're morally and physically superior. What they don't realize is how weak Pack life makes you. You grow to depend on others for your food, your shelter, your sanity... and you become attached to your Packmates, which leads to making stupid decisions to keep those Packmates safe." His lips curled to a sneer. "Which almost always leads to death one way or another. These wolves would never know how to look after themselves if separated from their precious friends." ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on packs Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Sire-Wolves Category:Deceased Category:The Condemned Category:Reincarnated